deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeice vs Blue Ranger
Image-1418261716.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Jeice Blue Ranger Fake Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Description Hero vs. Villain, Protagonist vs. Antagonist, Red vs. Blue, Ginyu Memeber vs. Power Ranger, Dragonball Z vs. Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Two powerful characters sporting rivaled colors battle to the end! Will Billy's Power Ranger powers be able to defeat Jeice's many ki attacks? Interlude Wiz: Red and blue. Though not complementary colors, they have been rivals for a extremley long time. Boomstick: There was a movie called "Red vs Blue", and even the main characters Red and Blue from Pokémon are rivals! Red and blue are extremely loved colours! Wiz: Like Jeice, Red Magma of the Ginyu Force! Boomstick: And Billy, the Blue Ranger of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Jeice Wiz: When Guldo and Recoome fail, there are two you can call for extra backup. Boomstick: The second strongest of the Ginyu Force, the Blue Hurricane and the Red Magma. Jeice and Burter. Wiz: But here Burter won't be able to help. Boomstick: Jeice, Red Magma of the Ginyu Force is a red faced soldier with long white hair. Wiz: Jeice is the second in command of the Ginyu Force, and it's obvious why. Boomstick: Jeice is the strategist of the force, and uses his powers wisely, allowing him to outsmart and detect almost all of Recoome, Guldo and Burder's moves. Boomstick: Like most DBZ characters, Jeice can fly, teleport and has a big array of ki attacks. Wiz: The first is called Full Power Energy Beam, a slightly weaker red Kamehameha that Jeice can shoot in just seconds. Boomstick: Second is a move Jeice created himself called Red Magma. Jeice rushes forward and blasts right threw the opponent, sending them flying forward. Third is the Full Power Energy Wave, a move where Jeice creates a large red ball around him, hurting and trapping any opponent inside for a few seconds. Wiz: The last and most well known is Crusher Ball. Jace throws an extremely powerful red ball of ki at the opponent like a baseball, which makes sense because as a kid Jeice was a very skilled baseball pitcher. The Crusher Ball is always Jeice's last resort though. Boomstick: Oh, but Jeice isn't the best character. If in danger, Jeice will freak out and lose focus, allowing the opponent to trick him and sneak around him easily. Wiz: And Jeice is super cocky, convincing himself that nobody can beat him. He even places bets with his comrades to see who gets to kill their opponents. Blue Ranger Wiz: In every group of super powered teenagers, there's always the brainiac. Boomstick: Like William "Billy" Cranston, Blue Triceratops Ranger of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Boomstick: Despite his weak appearance, Billy can fix problems that Zordon can't even fix. Billy was actually the only original Power Ranger to stay throughout the entire Mighty Morphing Power Rangers team. Wiz: Billy invented the RADBUG, a device allowing the Rangers to teleport to the Command Center. Though Billy won't be able to get help from Zordon in the fight, he can travel to the command centre and back to dodge attacks. But Billy usually forgets about the RADBUG, and freezes in fright when in danger. Boomstick: Like any stereotypical nerd, Billy is the weak guy, getting beaten way faster than the other Rangers. Wiz: Billy wields the Triceratops Lance, a Lance about Billy's height that generates electricity. It can also break apart into two daggers that he can use for easy close range. Boomstick: Like every ranger, Billy has the power of the Morphing Grid. It gives Billy speed, strength, and reflexes 32x a trained athlete. Wiz: Despite his weak fighting skills in normal form, once a Power Ranger, Billy is extremely skilled in karate. Fight Jeice and Burder are standing on a mountain, looking for a fight. Billy warps behind them. Billy: You two! You've been causing trouble around here! I must defeat you! Jeice and Burder turn around. Burder: Itss our lucky day, Jeice! Let's play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to crush this guy! Jeice: You're on, Burder. Jeice & Burder: Rock, paper, scissors! Jeice: Aha! Rock beats scissors! I get to fight today, mate! Burder: Aw, whatever. Smell you later. Burder flies away, leaving Jeice looking at Billy with an evil grin. Jeice: Aye, mate! Looks like you're fighting me! I'm Jeice, red magma of the Ginyu Force! Billy: I know you guys! You work for Frieza! Jeice: That's right! You ready? Fight! (Cues Power Rangers Theme Instermental http://youtu.be/tZtzn5GQOng Starts at 0:58) Billy runs at Jeice and tries to punch him. Jeice teleports behind Billy and laughs. Billy elbows Jeice in the gut just milliseconds after Jeice started to laugh. Billy continues to beat down Jeice in the gut, then punches him in he nose. Jeice: Agh! What the- There's no way! Jeice catches Billy's fist then kicks him into he air. Billy falls down hard. Jeice smirks. Billy gets up and back into a fighting position. Jeice shoots 20 ki blasts at Billy. Billy dodges all but the last one. The last one hits Billy in his gut and Billy skids backwards. Billy runs towards Jeice. Jeice: Full power energy wave! A large red ball is created around Jeice that Billy is trapped in. Billy: Gotta... Get... The RADBUG... Billy slowly and painfully touches the RADBUG and teleports to the command centre. Billy: Zordon! I need the others! Zordon: I'm sorry, Billy. When Tommy was killed, the Zords were destroyed along with him. The others had no Zords and were killed trying to fight Zechs. Though I know Jeice's weaknesses. Jeice- Billy: I got it! Jeice is really cocky... If I got him mad he could lose focus and I could win! Thanks Zordon. Billy taps the RADBUG and goes back to the fight. (Cues Dragonball Z Budokai 3 Opening Theme http://youtu.be/tZThbdtFEo0 Starts at 0:31) Jeice: Ah, for a second I thought I had disintegrated you. Looks like I get more fun. Billy pulls out his Lance. Billy: Fun, huh? Well, than let's play! Jeice runs at Billy and kicks. Billy dodges than stabs his Lance into Jeice's side. Billy activates the electricity. Jeice is electrocuted from inside. Jeice: AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE- Jeice tries to karate chop the Lance in half, but Billy pulls it in two before it can be broken. Billy slashes Jeice in the cheek. Jeice jumps backwards than flies up into the sky. Jeice: I have an idea... Full power energy beam! Jeice shoots the red beam down at Billy. Billy evades. Jeice: Crusher ball! Jeice charges up the red ball, then teleports behind Billy. Billy jumped to the side thinking that Jeice was going to use it, but Jeice teleported again and threw it. Billy wanted to move but he was too frightened. The ball hit Billy in the head and Billy was decapitated. KO Jeice laughed as him and Burder at chocolate bars. Zordon and Alpha are crying in the command centre. Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa! Zordon was really cut off there! Wiz: That could really go either way. When Jeice jumped into the sky, Billy was confused on why his plan didn't go as he had thought. Than when Jeice calmed down and attacked Billy with his strongest attack, Billy got scared and froze. Boomstick: But Billy was smart enough to find out what to do before Zordon. It just wasn't enough. Billy's brain was just too big to handle being wrong. The Blue Ranger just lost his head. Wiz: The winner is Jeice of the Ginyu Force. Who Do You Think Would Win? Jeice Blue Ranger Not to sure… Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link